Ella buscaba su corazón, Él luchaba por su vida
by DreamWorker
Summary: Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro esté sin vida, el destino lo tuvo escrito desde siempre.


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Les traigo este shot que he querido escribir desde hace millones de años. Siempre pensaba: "Ya, lo tengo que hacer", pero al final nunca lo hacía xd ejeje En fin, es de mi segunda pareja favorita (L)**_

_**Para ambientar la historia pueden escuchar Cristofori's Dream de David Lanz**._

* * *

><p><strong>Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro esté sin vida<strong>

¿Quedarse en casa? Ni loca. ¿Pero por qué lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué esta vez no obedecía a sus instintos? No era capaz de dar un paso, de mover un dedo, de usar la razón. ¿Por qué no avanzaba? _"Porque las piernas no me responden"_, se justificaba. _"Sí lo hacen, tú no quieres usarlas"_, respondía esa voz. Una que siempre había querido ahuyentar. Jugueteaba con sus manos, inquieta, miraba la más dulce imagen, el más hermoso ser sobre la tierra. Sin embargo, sólo sus cinco sentidos la acompañaban. Ya no estaba aquello que tanto valoraba, que siempre seguía sin importar cuán enrevesadas fueran sus decisiones. Su corazón le dio un beso, dijo que se quedara en casa y cuidara de su hijo, lo vio cerrar la puerta tras él luego de una mirada que pretendía ser tranquilizadora. Su corazón se había marchado y ella tenía miedo de perderlo.

Los ojos se le nublaron, una lágrima furtiva cayó sobre el suave trozo de tela que cobijaba a su segunda razón de vivir. ¿Cómo era posible que llorara si su corazón se había ido? _"Tienes que encontrarlo"_, decía el instinto. _"Es peligroso, y tu hijo te necesita"_, respondía el entendimiento. _"Tú sabrás que hacer"_, terciaba el amor. El inconsciente no se manifestaba, sabía que la decisión estaba tomada desde que vio al corazón perderse tras la puerta.

* * *

><p>No lo hacía por su propia vida, no corría de aquí para allá por su propia vida, no lanzaba hechizos, se echaba al suelo, recibía patadas, golpes, no sufría inmensamente por su propia vida. <em>"Sí, lo hago por mi vida"<em>, en el preciso instante en que esquivaba un rayo de luz, no sabía si amigo o enemigo, logró comprenderlo con mucha facilidad. Mas no era que lo comprendiera, era que lo recordaba, con más intensidad que nunca, lo sentía por sus poros, por la varita que sostenía con fuerza, por las heridas que sangraban. Su vida se resumía en dos seres humanos. Luchaba por su propia vida, no por el cuerpo que le asignaron para manejar, no por el individuo al que todos llamaban Remus Lupin. Luchaba por la mujer de rosa, sabor a fresa, y por el bebé sonriente, por su llamarada de felicidad. Salió despedido por los aires, cayó de bruces al suelo, se golpeó las rodillas y los codos al caer, pero no le importó, era capaz de soportar cualquier clase de tortura. Tan sólo en unas horas lanzó más hechizos que nunca antes en toda su vida, porque nunca antes había algo tan importante por lo que hacerlo.

* * *

><p>-Estaré bien, quédate con Teddy- eran las mismas palabras que le había oído decir minutos atrás al amor de su vida.<p>

-De acuerdo, pero cuídate, hija- respondía Andrómeda, conteniendo el aluvión de lágrimas que se le venía encima. Tonks se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y asentir levemente con la cabeza.

"_En los jardines…"_, corría desesperadamente por entre los magos y brujas, escombros, sangre esparcida por todos lados. El castillo le parecía más grande que nunca. El miedo le oprimía el pecho, _"No tengo que preocuparme, él está bien, está bien…",_ llegó a las escaleras que daban a los jardines. Todo era tan confuso, buscaba con ojos angustiados a su corazón. Su respiración se hacía más agitada conforme pasaban los segundos, que le parecían años. Se le congeló la sangre al verlo: luchaba enardecidamente contra un mortífago, innumerables resplandores verdes pasaban una y otra vez rozándolo. Sin embargo, él, con un movimiento de varita lanzó lejos a su oponente, quien se perdió de vista entre la muchedumbre. Al verlo de pie, sangrando y jadeando, tuvo la necesidad de estar a su lado. Corrió los últimos tramos que le quedaban lo más veloz que pudo.

-¡Remus!- ¿Era posible que estuviera escuchando el más hermoso sonido entre semejante algarabía? Irónicamente, aquella mujer tenía un efecto mágico sobre él. Luego de escuchar su voz ya no tenía oídos para los gritos y llantos- ¡Remus!- giró la cabeza, no sabía por qué lo hacía con tanta lentitud. Estaba muerto de felicidad y miedo. Era ella, la mujer de rosa, venía corriendo hacia él. Tenía cortes en la cara y la ropa desgarrada. Sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón, se embelesaba los ojos con ella. Dio unos pasos inseguros.

Entre sus brazos soltó las lágrimas que antes no había querido derramar. Él temblaba, al igual que ella, los dos estaban aterrorizados. Sentirlo cerca era lo único que quería en ese momento.

-Dora ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes que… no… Teddy- le secaba las lágrimas con las manos mientras su propio rostro se llenaba de ellas- Fue una tontería que vinieras…- la regañaba saltando de alegría por dentro.

-No… no fue una tontería… no soy tonta, estoy loca- lo miró a los ojos, qué hermosos se veían, mientras temían morir tenían más vida que nunca- Por tu culpa- él la miró confundido.

-¡Qué lindo par de fenómenos!- fue un grito saciado de crueldad. Tonks se volteó rápidamente. El mundo real que se extendía ante sus ojos nunca le pareció tan inhumano, tan lleno de maldad y dolor. Frente a ella, de pie, regodeándose ante la situación se encontraba Bellatrix Lestrange. Ésta miró a la joven a los ojos, articuló un imperceptible "Adiós" con los labios, y acto seguido alzó la varita-¡Avada Kedavra!

Sintió las manos de Remus oprimir sus hombros, pero ella no iba a dejar que hiciera lo que pretendía. Apretó los párpados y con toda su fuerza mantuvo los pies sobre la tierra.

Un grito de dolor desgarrador atravesó el aire seguido de una sonora carcajada. Luego sólo frío. Un frío tremendo, le calaba los huesos y se instalaba en sus pulmones. Pero ya no podía usarlos, no lograba llenarlos de aire. Se desplomó, pero no sintió el golpe. Siempre creyó que antes de morir vería su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, que podría decir unas últimas palabras memorables, exhalar un último suspiro. Solamente sintió la cálida mano de su corazón acariciando su cabello antes de cerrar los ojos. _"Y no lo pude besar…" _pensó apesadumbrada.

* * *

><p>Jamás se planteó morir después. Tocar su cuerpo frío y observar cómo sus bellos ojos perdían la vida que tanto amaban. La sonrisa más bella del mundo se había ido, junto con los besos más cálidos y las caricias más tiernas. Sollozaba incontrolablemente junto a su difunta vida. Alguien atrajo la atención de Bellatrix, que se internaba en el castillo sin dejar de reírse. <em>"Vive, no dejes que te maten… vive"<em> le decía una voz interior.

-¿Ya te cansaste, lobito?- la rabia lo enceguecía. Se incorporó agarrando su varita con firmeza, miró al sujeto que pronunció aquellas palabras.

-No, Dolohov. No estoy cansado- su voz contenía el más terrible dolor que jamás sintió. Atacó al mismo tiempo que su rival. No podía morir. No _debía_ morir. El resto de felicidad que le quedaba en el mundo lo esperaba en casa, y por ningún motivo podía dejarlo solo.

-No me digas que esto es todo lo que puedes hacer- soltó una vil risotada y con un sólo movimiento de brazo tumbó a Lupin. Éste ponía todo su esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Era inútil- ¡No te preocupes, después me encargaré de tu cachorro!- Su furia alcanzó magnitudes inesperadas. En el preciso instante en que iba a lanzar un hechizo, su varita voló por los aires y la perdió de vista. Nunca supo quién lo había hecho. El miedo que atenazaba su corazón se esfumó. Lo último que vieron sus ojos fue el cuerpo inerte de su vida, su mujer sabor a fresa, Tonks. Soltó una lágrima, _"Lo siento…"_ pensó apesadumbrado.

La guerra había terminado. No obstante, aquel final era el as bajo la manga que tenía el destino para ellos.

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin, aunque en años venideros no lo recordara, esa noche sintió el aroma a café de su padre y los dulces besos de su madre, mientras los veía entre sueños, sentados, durmiendo arrellanados en el sofá que había frente a su pequeña cuna. Estaba claro, el hado lo tuvo escrito desde siempre: "Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro esté sin vida".<p>

**FIN**

_**Espero que les haya gustado :)**_

_**Es otro producto de mis ataques de inspiración.**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Besos**_


End file.
